To argue, to love
by Isabella Fairfield
Summary: Ken x Bobby fic, (Thirteen Days) Yes, slash. But just a kiss and a tiny bit of swearing and alot of fluff...just before Bobby goes to the russian ambasador, warning, totally cliched


Disclaimers: Not mine, don't own 'em, not making any money. Oh, and I've only seen the movie once, so if I've changed things…please don't kill me.   
Warnings: this is slash, ya know…male/male love. Very happy for some of us, but if you don't like it don't read, and if you still read I've warned you, so I'm not responsible. Also kinda angsty fluff. Oh! and it's _supposed_ to be horribly cliched, that's the point, if you don't like that sappy stuff, don't bother. 

They were so close, arguing almost face to face. Arguing. Ken groaned internally. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He wasn't even supposed to feel like hitting Bobby, much less hitting him and then kissing him. It was wrong. Just plain wrong. But Bobby's eyes were shining and his cheeks were flushed with excitement and somehow he just looked so _alive_ and so beautiful in his ranting. Finally they fell silent, standing there, staring at each other. 

"Ken…" Bobby had calmed down…was almost pleading now. There was _nothing_ he wanted more than Ken's approval. Nothing. Well, except maybe…. He shouldn't be thinking about that. He shouldn't! Ken was married for chrissake! He was Christian! Catholic! God, so was he, and it was just so _wrong_! He was going to Hell… he was…But then Ken's beautiful eyes would flash and Bobby would get drawn in again. Those harsh eyes that cared so much about _everything_ and Bobby couldn't even count the times had imagined those strong arms wrapping tightly around him, keeping him safe. 

"Bobby?" The argument had stalled and Ken had noticed. Bobby bit back a whimper. God damn it he would settle for a hug! Though…oh god, please, more than a hug. He was scared and worried and right now so much rested on him… 

"Ken…" This time it _was_ almost a whimper, and Ken reached out and clasped the younger man's arm. 

"Bobby, ya just got ta relax." 

"I…" Bobby bit his lip, clutching Ken's hand to his arm. "Ken, I…" Bobby gulped, staring up at Ken's eyes. He loved those eyes, god he just...he couldn't…he… 

Ken's eyes widened as Bobby's mouth clamed over his own. Soft, sweet, and so ultimately Bobby. Bobby…slowly he came out of his shock and jerked back. There were tears in Bobby's eyes. 

"I…I'm sorry…" Bobby rushed out of the room, leaving Ken staring dumbly after him. 

"Bobby…" he whispered, stunned. He spun round, slamming his fist into the wall that had been behind him, barely missing John Kennedy's head. 

"Not the best response I've ever seen," the President deadpanned. 

"John, I…" 

"You feel like apologizing to my brother yet?" 

"I…" 

"Ken." 

"I'm _married,_ John." 

"And not all that happily so I might mention." 

"I'm _Catholic_." 

"Ken, you haven't been to church in_ years_. And as of yet you haven't said that you don't feel the same as he does." 

"Because I _do_! But…" 

"You do," John sighed. "So what's your problem?" 

"It's wrong!" 

"So's hurting Bobby." 

"I _know_! …God, I so know…" 

John was standing right in front of Ken now. "Ken, I'm not just speaking as Bobby's brother, though god knows I'm mad enough at you as that. I'm speaking as your _President_. Bobby has to work. He _loves_ you, and as far as I can see I _know_ you feel something. Ken your marriage has been on the rocks for years. You know why you have so many kids? Because every time you have a huge fight, you end up fucking. Fucking, Ken, not making love, just releasing aggression. Bobby needs you, Ken. And the country needs Bobby to be able to work properly. So if you don't get out there and apologize to my baby brother you're fired." 

"What are you doing, John?" 

"I'm trying to take care of things, my country and my family. Now shoo!" 

Ken strode out, leaving John praying that the man was heading off to woo his brother rather than to disappear into the night.   


Bobby walked out of the capital to the waiting car, tears aching in his eyes. He had screwed himself royally and he damn well knew it. Ken was never going to talk to him again, much less fall in love with him. And the rain fell, crashing onto his hair, drenching him. And then it just…wasn't. 

"Ken?" Bobby was shocked, amazed. Perhaps…no, Ken was probably just here to bitch him out. 

"…Yeah." 

Bobby said the only thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry." 

Ken was silent, ushering Bobby into the car, sending away the driver. _Shitshitshitshitshit!_ Bobby's mind was on hyperdrive. _He's gonna kill me! He gonna get me alone and strangle me, or shoot me, or something. I can't HELP it though. God he's gorgeous._

"I…you…you shouldn't be." 

Bobby's thoughts screeched to a halt. "What?" 

Ken shuddered; there was desperation in Bobby's eyes. One that made him want to take the man in his arms and shelter him, keep him safe forever. "I said you shouldn't be sorry." 

"I…shouldn't?" _PleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE!_

Ken shook his head. This was hard. So damned hard and it had to do it. "You shouldn't. And I shouldn't have panicked." 

"So you're saying you didn't mind it?" 

"I'm saying…I liked it." 

Bobby blinked. "Ken, pull over." The limo pulled to the side and halted and Ken looked right at Bobby, waiting. 

"You…liked it?" _Oh god, please mean what I think you do!_

"I liked it." Ken was stoic, trying so hard no to flip out…or grab Bobby for another kiss he wasn't sure which. 

"Can you elaborate? You liked it; you want it to happen again? You want anything else to happen? Why? I thought…" 

"Yes, yes, and I'm not quite sure." 

"Oh," _yes he liked it, yes he…he wants again? REALLY?_

"I think…I'm not sure…" 

"Ken," Bobby's voice was so soft, so unsure. 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you." His hand covered Ken's, that was clutching the steering wheel. "Maybe we can…talk when I'm done?" 

Ken nodded. "Yeah." 

"So you'll wait for me then?" 

"Yeah." 

"Alright." His hand moved away in a slow caress and the car moved on. All too soon Bobby disappeared into the room with the Russian delegate. Ken sat, waiting, watching the woman who sat with him. Perhaps she was the lover, the wife of the Russian. He wouldn't be the first to bring a spouse. And Bobby had asked _him_ to wait. Though…he repressed a growl in his throat. There _was_ something between them. Bobby had kissed him. And he had liked it. He felt something more towards the younger Kennedy than he did towards his wife. She was too…normal, too…weak. He had to protect her, protect her along with the whole nation. She was just another one of them. Of course he loved his kids. It was impossible not to. But when he thought about how they came to be…a harsh word, a fight, her tears, his apology, sex. Just as John had said. She didn't…couldn't understand what he needed, what he had to do. The argument had been used so many times over the years. 'We just don't click anymore.' 'We don't understand each other.' It was so true. He didn't understand what was important to her anymore than she understood what was important to him. It was painful. Bobby…Bobby understood, dealt with some of the same things, could take care of himself. Sure there were times that he wanted to protect the younger man, but Bobby didn't really need it. Bobby was just…Bobby. And Ken loved him for it. Not the 'she's-a-nice-Catholic-girl-you-should- really-get-to-know-her' love, but the 'god, -I-want-you, -I-need-you, -you-understand-me, -I-can't-live-without -you' type. The type he had never thought about before because it wasn't done. But now it didn't matter whether he thought about it or not, because he felt it. And maybe when Bobby got out of there he'd be able to tell him. So he waited.   


Finally Bobby came out, tired but…happy. 

"Let's go home." 

Ken nodded, there were black circles under Bobby's eyes and he could feel them under his own as well. 

The drive back was silent, tense between them but relaxed too. Obviously the talk had gone all right. When they were inside the white house Bobby turned to Ken. 

"I…need some sleep," he hesitated. "Do you want to come talk for a bit first?" 

Ken nodded. He had thought, and he needed to say that to Bobby. He followed the younger man to his room and sat when a chair was gestured at. 

"Ken…I…" 

"Bobby, let me talk." 

Bobby nodded, and slumped into another chair. And slowly Ken explained. He explained the problems with his wife, what John had said, why he had reacted how he had and finally what he had figured, how he felt. 

"So you're saying…" Bobby's eyes were wide, almost amazed. 

Ken paled. "Please Bobby…I can't. Not quite yet." 

Bobby nodded and stood. He reached out a hand and Ken took it, rising to his feet as well. They stood there, Bobby's hand clasping Ken's. 

"I need to sleep," Bobby whispered. "Stay with me?" 

"Where…?" 

"With me, Ken. Just sleep." 

Ken nodded, slowly. "I'll stay." 

Bobby smiled, and, stripping down to his boxers, climbed into the bed, beckoned for Ken to do the same. There was nothing seductive or flirty about his movements, they were merely tired, simple, and needy. Fighting down a blush Ken followed, wrapping Bobby in his arms when the Kennedy curled into him. 

"Love ya, though, Ken." Bobby whispered, burying his nose in Ken's collarbone. 

Ken merely nodded, holding Bobby closer, and feeling himself drifting off to the lull of Bobby's already rhythmic breathing, the young man had not been expecting a reply. 

_'He knows me, needs me, trust me…and I need him, I trust him, I think I know him.' _ Ken smiled._ 'Just a little time, Bobby. I'll figure it out. Thank you.'_   


_ I'm going to love you, I just know it._   
  


AN: I _liked_ how this came out. It would have been somewhat silly to go any further. And it would help if I saw the movie more than once, I know. And, yes, I wrote this at one in the morning, 

Reina   
_I_ think it's cute.   



End file.
